


wild rabbit (why stop here?)

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seandainya saja, bermimpi bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Natalya. Oh, tetapi Alfred tak pernah mempermasalahkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wild rabbit (why stop here?)

** wild rabbit (why stop here?) **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Family. **Rating** : M. **Other notes** : AU. tiny pinch of medical background.

* * *

 

Natalya membuat jejak berkelok di punggung Alfred di hadapannya. Mengukir pencakar langit, jalan-jalan yang beragam mulai dari jalan layang di New York dan pusat Las Vegas juga sekeliling Washington, hingga jalan-jalan Arizona dan lembah-lembah sepi Texas. Jalan-jalan yang pernah mereka lewati dengan SUV mereka ataupun kendaraan roda dua merah Alfred yang seringkali ternodai pasir hurun.

Dia melompat dari alam sadarnya dengan telunjuk masih berada di punggung Alfred, yang lemah menyentuh tetapi hangat melekat. Dia berlari ke dalam dunia penuh keinginan. Bunga-bunga matahari Tanah Slavia hingga selimut salju Minsk tetapi kembali ia diburu oleh jari-jari sinar matahari Georgia.

Natalya berlari, lalu kembali tersadar. Dia menanamkan tatapan pada belikat Alfred yang menonjol karena posisi tidurnya, dan ia menemukan relief dunia pertama di antara diri mereka berdua. Kaki-kaki langit berupa baja berangkai berbingkai kaca. Berdiri di sana dan sini. Mencuat di antara keramaian kota. Pemandangan yang sering dia lihat dari balik kaca ruang kerjanya atau ruang klien-kliennya. Suatu pelarian lain ketika alam mimpi tidak dapat dijangkau.

Dan ia menutup mata. Lagi. Membukakan keramahan dunia yang selama ini tersembunyi. Dunia mimpi yang ia harap bisa lagi-lagi menjebaknya dalam ketenangan. Dia mengejar bayang-bayangnya sendiri kali ini. Mencari lokasi untuk membuat itu terpaku dan ia bisa melukis si bayangan sesuai bentuk yang ia sukai.

Dia berada pada tepian bangunan tinggi rancangannya yang tak selesai. Kali ini ia begitu berani untuk membebaskan diri, merentangkan tangan dan membiarkan gravitasi imajiner memesonanya sesaat.

Natalya berhenti pada sebuah kebun dan bunga-bunga merah bermekaran di antara dia dan dunia. Ia mencoba memetik satu tetapi bunga itu hilang. Terus hilang meski ia berkali-kali mencoba.

Dan ia tak bisa puas hanya dengan sekali menghujani dirinya sendiri dengan mimpi surealis. Natalya pergi ke dalam ruang penuh kaca dan ia menemukan seribu orang asing, beragam warna, beragam ras. Dia ingin menjabat tangan salah satu tetapi ia ditipu oleh tembok. Ia meretakkan salah satu petak dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah, lalu lautan menyambutnya dan ombak merayu betisnya. Berbusa dan menggelitik. Alfred dulu menggamit tangannya dan mengajak dia, yang tak pernah melihat pantai di masa kecilnya, untuk berlari di pesisir _French Guinea_ yang sangat terasing dari kegarangan metropolitan.

Pasir putih di bawah telapak kakinya perlahan hanyut dan ia merentangkan tangan ke depan. Natalya mencoba berenang, menyelam, tak menemukan hal bagus di dasar.

Ia timbul dengan sengaja dalam keadaan kering, dan segera mengambil langkah seribu seolah perbukitan yang dipagari Alpen itu akan lari darinya jika ia tak tangkas. Tetapi di atas rerumputan, yang kemudian berubah menjadi lebih tinggi dan lebih liar, dia melihat domba-domba Selandia yang gemuk dan lembut.

Natalya menahan rambutnya yang telanjur dibuai-buai angin, dan menatap ke kejauhan.

Dan ia menemukan Alfred. Tanpa kacamata, dalam keremangan, dan tersenyum padanya.

“Tak bisa tidur lagi, _sugar_?”

Alfred menyusuri pipi dan rahang Natalya dengan ibu jarinya, lalu mengecup bagian antara kedua alisnya.

Dia tak berkata apa-apa, alih-alih hanya merangkul Natalya dan kembali tidur.

Dagu Natalya bertopang pada pundak Alfred. Mengamati tembok dalam kegelapan, yang berhasil ia temukan setelah memicingkan mata.

Di sana, ada Atacama. Dan sepinya gurun dengan angin yang hangat. Ia mendongak dan malam tiba. Membukakan tirai, memamerkan Bimasakti, menampilkan padanya nadi-nadi semesta dan keping darahnya yang putih berkilauan. Lalu tumpahlah cahaya dari Sirius, yang entah mengapa begitu terang, dan Natalya merasa dialah yang tergelap di antara bangunan-bangunan pengamat.

Natalya mengulurkan tangan lalu musik waltz mengajaknya berdansa. Langit malam menjadi atap tinggi berkandelir hias abad pertengahan, tetapi penuh dengan kemodernan dan sentuhan kemewahan. Dia dan gaun merahnya, alas kaki berhak tinggi yang bahkan membuat dirinya melampaui Alfred, mulai menari menjelajahi lantai dan melupakan puluhan—atau ratusan—pasang mata yang meliar mengamati mereka.

Tangan Alfred erat di pinggangnya, awalnya hangat, segera menjadi dingin dan dia diterpa bau salju yang ia rindui sejak lama.

Alaska, dan itu perjalanan terakhirnya.

Gelap ketika ia mencoba meraih sebutir salju.

_Tak teraih_.

* * *

Mungkin hanya dia yang merasa ofensif atas kursi-kursi kelabu di depan ruangan urolog itu. Dia merasa tertekan. Sepi. Natalya mendongak mencari kepuasan. Ia mengingat kursi-kursi di depan ruang pediatris yang warna-warni, di depan onkolog yang hijau menenangkan, di depan ginekolog yang merah jambu menawan. Atau di depan opthalmolog yang merah cerah, deretan bangku di depan ortopedis yang putih seperti tulang, dan di depan ruang ahli patologi yang biru bersih.

Dan ia terjebak di sini. Di antara deretan tempat duduk kelabu dan tak seorang pun berada di sini. Barangkali ia salah memilih jam dan hari.

Alfred tak akan panik jika ia hilang dan ia pun bukan anak harus dirantai ke mana-mana—maka Natalya pun bangkit tanpa pamit.

Di ujung lorong, ia memilih jalan ke kanan. Petunjuk arah mengatakan bahwa yang ia lalui adalah jalur menuju pediatris.

Selasar itu terbuka, dan ia bisa melihat anak-anak sakit dan orangtua yang sebagian besar sama-sama diam. Taman di antara dua bagian rumah sakit itu tak terlalu diperhatikannya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja perhatiannya tertuju pada seorang ibu yang bersandar di tiang.

Ibu itu bukan orang Kaukasia. Barangkali Asia agak ke tenggara, atau selatan. Ia menyendiri, tak melibatkan diri pada diskusi-diskusi kecil para ibu yang menunggu di sudut tempat duduk. Hanya pada mawar-mawar dan rhododendron kecil-kecil ia memusatkan perhatian.

Anaknya di dalam kereta kecil. Warna kulitnya aneh, kecokelatan tua dan hanya dengan sekali lihat, Natalya tahu bahwa dia benar-benar tidak sehat.

Natalya tak cerdas memulai pembicaraan, dan sepertinya si ibu mengerti ketika Natalya memandangi anaknya lama-lama.

“Namanya Angelica.”

Alis Natalya bergerak sedikit. “Oh.”

“Kau ... juga mengajak anakmu berobat?”

Natalya menggeleng. Merasa cocok, ia menuju tiang yang berhadapan langsung dengan si anak. “Suamiku.”

“Hm.” Ia bersandar sambil memandangi anaknya. Tangannya bersilang di depan dada, agak rileks tetapi ia seolah defensif. “Aku memberinya nama Angelica karena kupikir itu akan menjadi permohonan besar. Ia akan menjadi seorang yang baik sikapnya, bisa memberikan kebaikan dan meneruskannya.” Ia mendeham kecil. “Tetapi ... entahlah. Aku ... benar-benar pesimis.”

“Dia sakit apa?” Natalya menahan intonasinya untuk menjadi selembut, atau paling tidak, sedatar mungkin.

“Atresia bilier.”

“Hati?”

Perempuan itu mengangguk.

Natalya mendongak. Lagi-lagi. Lantas menatap si perempuan. Dia tak terlihat lemah. Dia bisa. Dia mampu berdiri tegak.

Langit yang sesungguhnya menjadi tempat pelampiasan Natalya.

“Anak pertama?”

“Ya. Percobaan pertama—tetapi sepertinya hasilnya tidak sesukses itu.”

Natalya menghela napas.

“Semoga Angelica cepat sembuh.” Natalya menyentuh lengan si ibu.

Dia berbalik ke bagian urologi.

* * *

“ _Well_ , yeah,” dan pintu mobil pun berdebam, Alfred melambai-lambaikan kertas itu di antara mereka. “Katanya hasilnya baik-baik saja. Tes pertama yang sukses. Tetapi dokternya, kurasa, kulihat dari raut wajahnya, dari caranya bicara, dan cara dia mengerutkan kening—”

“Alfred.”

“—oke. Oke.” Alfred menaikkan dan menurunkan kacamatanya sambil mengamati kertas. “Dia melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia tidak yakin, bukankah begitu? Kalau kau berada di sana, kau juga pasti mengerti bahasa tubuhnya.”

“Tes ulang?”

“Ya. Sabtu nanti. Dia bilang, hasil tes barangkali tidak begitu akurat karena beberapa faktor, sehingga tes yang berulang itu sangat dibutuhkan, agar dia bisa membandingkan hasil.”

Natalya merebut kertas tersebut ketika Alfred menyalakan mesin mobil.

Seluruh parameter: normal.

* * *

Natalya meletakkan kembali pita keperakan ke dalam laci. Ia mematut dirinya dengan pita putih. Awalnya ia ingin membuat simpul di atas kepala, tetapi ia batalkan. Ia mengikatnya di tengkuk, menyembunyikannya, memperlihatkan hanya seutas tali sebagai penghias kepala.

Ia menoleh dan Alfred sudah menyiapkan kemeja polos di atas tempat tidur.

Bergerak Natalya. Menghampiri, menyentuh lengan Alfred.

“Konsentrasi, oke?”

Alfred tertawa lepas. “Nat, aku tahu caranya. Akulah sang master, ‘kan?”

“Tsk.” Natalya menarik tangannya.

Namun Alfred mencegah. Balas memegang tangan Natalya. Tak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap.

“Bayangkan ... pilih salah satu,” Natalya mencoba membantu. “Saat kita di Bora-Bora. Atau mungkin saat berlibur ke Kopenhagen. Saat kau menyusulku ke Tokyo dan kita menemukan sebuah losmen sederhana setelah jalan-jalan di Akihabara. Mana yang paling kausukai?”

“Wow, sudah terasa panas,” Alfred mengulum senyum jahilnya. “Ah, kau pasti akan menuduhku bohong seandainya kubilang ‘semuanya’. Termasuk saat kita pulang ke rumahmu di Minsk, saat musim dingin dan—”

“Cepatlah.”

Alfred menggenggam tangan Natalya. “Mungkin kau harus ikut ke dalam kamar mandi, Nat. Kau bisa membantuku.” Lalu kedipan mata nakalnya membuat Natalya ingin menyiraminya air cucian piring.

“Itu akan berujung pada hal lain. Memangnya aku tidak tahu dirimu?” sindir Natalya sambil menghindar halus dari genggaman Alfred. “Bukankah dokter minta jangan ada hubungan badan minimal 48 jam sebelum pemeriksaan?”

Alfred mengacak rambut Natalya. “Jangan panggil aku Alfred kalau kau tidak menemukan cara cerdik dariku. Hei, itu sebelum pengambilan sampel, ‘kan? Setelah aku mengeluarkan sampelnya, kita bisa melanjutkannya berdua, _sugar_.” Dan ditutup kecupan di kening.

Natalya melibas tangan Alfred. “Sampel harus diantarkan maksimal satu jam setelah dikeluarkan, bodoh. Jangan lama-lama di kamar mandi. Kutunggu kau di luar!”

Alfred menepuk keningnya sendiri.

Natalya, yang telah meninggalkannya untuk mengambil tas di atas meja santai, menoleh lagi. “Yang cerdik kalah dengan yang logis kali ini. Pikirkan Bora-Bora dan segeralah keluar setelah mandi!”

* * *

Alfred membayangkan kembali tentang Bora-Bora, dan jendela kamar mereka yang disingkap tirainya. Mereka suka langit yang bersih dan jernih karena metropolitan tak punya itu.

Ia hafal Natalya bahkan ketika menutup mata. Ia tahu semuanya. Namun ia selalu membukanya. Mereguk dan menikmati; mengagumi selalu. Karena memang, Natalya tak _semembosankan itu_.

Alfred menyandarkan kening pada dinding batu kamar mandi yang dingin. Bora-Bora. Dan Natalya dengan gaun musim panasnya yang wangi. Luruh di depan jendela yang mulai memamerkan bintang-bintang senja. Kaki mereka masih berbau pesisir dan pasir putih masih bertebaran di sana dan sini, tetapi mereka lupa; dan melupakan.

Dia teringat pula pada sang urolog yang barangkali seusia paman-pamannya. Suaranya berat tetapi tenang,

“Ada pasangan yang menunggu hingga sembilan, sepuluh. Aku bahkan pernah mendapat pasien yang menanti hingga lima belas tahun. Dalam perspektif lain, kalian, enam tahun adalah waktu yang masih singkat. Apalagi kalian menikah di usia dua puluh tahun. Mereka tidak menyerah, dan seharusnya kalian juga. Tetap optimis, ya.”

Dan seorang ginekologis saat ia menemani Natalya,

“Jangan pernah berhubungan dengan sebuah tekanan. _Kami harus punya anak kali ini, harus, harus._ Jangan. Tekanan batin akan memperkecil kemungkinannya. Rileks dan nikmati, ya. Jika perlu, pergilah ke tempat favorit kalian dan lupakan semua beban—termasuk tentang anak.”

Alfred tersenyum kecil, begitu saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Natalya mendengar bunyi guyuran air.

* * *

Angka-angka hasil itu berputar di mata Natalya dan ia segera menutupnya sebelum ia melengkapi hasrat untuk merobeknya.

Alfred mengemudi dengan santai, tetapi musik jazz yang tidak biasanya diputar mengalun menemaninya.

“Apa yang salah, kalau semuanya baik-baik saja begini?”

“Kambing hitam tidak selalu ada dalam setiap kasus, Nat.”

* * *

Berisiknya proyek, rangka-rangka baja yang diangkat dan berbenturan, komando-komando yang bersahutan, juga gondola yang berayun di sana dan sini membuat Natalya tak sadar salah satu anak buahnya memanggilnya.

Baru dia tahu saat bahunya ditepuk.

“Alfred datang, Natalya.”

Bersandar di pintu mobil, Alfred melambaikan tangan sambil menjawab telepon. Ia lantas menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti sedang makan.

Pukul dua siang, kata jam tangannya yang selalu ia pastikan lebih cepat lima menit daripada waktu baku. Natalya akhirnya melepaskan helm pengaman.

* * *

“Kau belum diberitahu, ya?” Alfred mengunyah selada cepat-cepat. Hampir saja tadi ia memesan dua hamburger jika Natalya tidak mengingatkannya soal pola hidup yang akrab dengan sayur-sayuran yang baru saja mereka coba tata. “Tapi mereka memang baru merencanakan, sih.”

“Apa yang kaubicarakan, sebenarnya?” Natalya menyesap jus alpukat tanpa susu. “Siapa?”

“Matthew,” Alfred menjeda untuk menelan kentang dalam porsi besar. “Yekaterina berencana mengambil subspesialis onkologi untuk pediatris. Matthew sudah mantap dengan rencananya untuk mendirikan yayasan untuk anak-anak sakit.”

“Lalu?”

Alfred mengangkat alis mendapati piring Natalya yang telah kosong. “Baru rencana. Garisbawahi saja, tetapi memang ada kesempatan.” Alfred mencolek saus yang terpisah untuk kentang rebusnya. “Belum tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, tetapi yang cukup pasti ada dua hal: satu, Yekaterina akan kuliah di Amerika Serikat, dan jika ada seseorang untuk dimintai tolong merawat Alexei, maka dia menawarkan terlebih dahulu pada kita berdua.”

Natalya menyadari banyak hal, dan dengan hal itu dia menghindari tatapan Alfred. “Jika hanya untuk pancingan, Alfred, aku tidak bisa.”

“Kita bisa mencoba, Sayang.” Alfred mencoba meraih tangan Natalya tetapi Natala keberatan.

“Alfred.”

“Aaah. Natalya-ku dan segala pertahanan konservatifnya.” Alfred mengembuskan napas panjang, berusaha tak kentara tetapi dia tak mesti selalu berhasil dalam segala hal.

“Aku tidak akan merawat anak kakakku sendiri hanya untuk tujuan seperti itu.”

Alfred mengangkat kedua tangannya. “Oke, oke, aku mengerti pendirianmu. Mari kita bicarakan hal lain.” Alfred mendorong piringnya ke tengah meja. “Aku mengecek tabunganku sendiri. Dan tabungan kita bersama. Juga memperkirakan milikmu. Jadi, kupikir itu cukup ....”

“Untuk?”

Alfred membungkukkan badan, “Bayi tabung.”

Natalya berhenti berkedip dan mereka bertatapan hampa sekian lama.

“Bagaimana?”

“Alfred, aku tidak _segagal_ itu.” Bahkan hanya dalam sekejapan mata, Natalya meraih semua barang-barangnya di atas kursi di sisi kirinya dan pergi dengan derap langkah yang sangat berisik, tak sempat terkejar lagi.

Alfred mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

* * *

Dan baru tiba dia di rumah pukul tujuh malam. Garasi tertutup separuh dan mobil Natalya ada. Alfred mendorong pintu yang tak terkunci dengan sebiasa mungkin. Setelah menaruh sepatunya, dan melangkah pelan-pelan untuk memeriksa situasi, dia melangkah dengan tenang.

Lalu berhenti di suatu tempat antara batas ruang tengah dengan ruang makan. Natalya duduk di posisinya yang biasa, laptop di depan mata, dan dia menggulirkan laman dengan mata bosan.

_Tidak sedang bekerja_. Alfred mencoba menjadi tenang sebisa mungkin.

“Heeei, Sayang.” Dia menghampiri, mengacak rambut Natalya lalu mengecupnya. “Sedang apa? Oh. Liburan? Kauingin liburan?”

Tidak seperti yang Alfred takutkan, Natalya menoleh padanya seolah tak ada apa-apa. Dan ia berhenti berpangku tangan ketika Alfred menarik kursi di sebelahnya.

“Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mengajukan cuti.”

“—Kenapa seseorang tidak bisa membuat izin cuti di firmanya sendiri?”

“Oh ayolah, kasihan anak buah ... tapi tidak apalah jika satu atau dua hari. Kurasa aku bisa. Ke mana, Nat?”

“Entahlah.”

“Pantai?” tawar Alfred. “Ingin nostalgia ke Bora-Bora lagi?”

“Yang tidak jauh, dan cukup murah.”

“Halaman belakang rumah,” Alfred mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah belakang pundak. Ia tertawa lepas ketika Natalya mencibir halus. “Australia, bagaimana? Kita bisa mengontak Jett—”

“Tidak perlu. Jangan. Ini liburan milik kita sendiri.”

“Baiklaaah, baiklah. Gold Coast? Canberra? Sydney?”

“Jauhkan diri kita dari pantai.”

* * *

Alfred awalnya tidak setuju dengan penerbangan setelah petang, tetapi jadwal memaksa, mau tak mau dia harus rela tiba di hotel pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh sembilan.

Namun ia mengamati Natalya. Yang diam saja semenjak dari bandara dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka menembus malam Australia Selatan dan mencari jalan pintas terbaik lewat peta daring sementara ini adalah kali pertama Alfred mengemudi di Australia. Diamnya Natalya terkadang pertanda baik, meski Alfred tak selalu benar dan Natalya tak segampang itu untuk diterka.

Natalya dibiarkannya mandi terlebih dahulu sementara ia diam saja—meski barang-barang bawaan begitu berantakan dan mereka meninggalkan banyak hal di lantai.

Dia memandang lantai untuk sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia pikirkan.

* * *

Alfred keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan kamar yang sudah begitu rapi. Lagi-lagi, tirai terbuka seperti di Bora-Bora. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman dan tak ada lagi yang bisa ditebak-tebak.

Masih, Natalya masih diam saja. Dengan tangan yang salah satunya lunglai di pangkuan dan salah satunya menggulirkan laman di layar dengan malas.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya ketika Alfred duduk di sisinya. Hanya menoleh dengan enggan, tetapi hal itu mengatakan semuanya.

Alfred merangkul pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya ke pangkuan. Ia menghidu aromaterapi yang masih tersisa di bahu Natalya dan ia menekan wajahnya sendiri di sana.

Tetapi Natalya menahan napas dengan begitu jelas. Dan berubah sekejap menjadi isakan yang membuat Alfred berhenti dan menengok.

“Aku ... aku tidak bisa.” Ia menggeleng lemah. “Tidak bisa. Saat ini aku dalam keadaan terpaksa dan ... dan, Al, aku hanya tidak bisa.”

Alfred mengarahkan wajah Natalya ke hadapannya dan ia belum pernah setegas ini setidaknya sepanjang ingatan Natalya, “Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu bukan hanya karena aku ingin kau memberiku anak. Ya, memang, salah satu harapanku adalah itu, tetapi kau harus tahu, kau kehilangan satu hal itu bukan berarti aku akan pergi darimu.”

Natalya menyeka airmatanya dan Alfred tahu ia tidak membuat pilihan yang salah sembilan dan enam tahun lalu. Perempuan itu duduk tegak dan ia menyingkirkan rambut Alfred yang masih setengah kering dari kening, “Sekali saja kau terlihat mengkhianati janjimu, kautahu apa yang akan hilang darimu.”

“ _I know, Sugar_.” Alfred tertawa renyah dan mencium kening Natalya.

“Kita keluar malam ini.”

“Mmmhm. Ke mana?”

“Aku benar-benar butuh dunia luar. Bebas. Aku tidak kuat ditekan oleh perasaanku sendiri. Tolong, jangan paksa aku untuk berusaha malam ini.”

“Heh, Kelinci Liar-ku, sudah dari awal aku tahu bahwa menjinakkanmu tidak bisa hanya dengan menggunakan tali kekang dan cambuk penghukum.”

Natalya berdiri dan menarik jaket denimnya dari bangku meja rias. “Cepat pakai bajumu.”

* * *

Di balik hotel sederhana itu, yang berada di sebuah pedesaan yang tak jauh dari peternakan yang kerap menjadi arena piknik atau festival lokal musim panas, bebukitan kecil membatasi modernitas dengan dunia luar. Barangkali itu tempat merumput domba-domba gemuk atau tempat anak-anak menerbangkan layang-layang.

Natalya mendahuluinya. Menjatuhkan diri di titik tertinggi. Nostalgia dan kisah lama menghujani bahunya dan membuat kepalanya dingin tetapi hatinya hangat. Dia sengaja berjalan lambat-lambat dan menyaksikan semuanya dari kejauhan.

Di atas sana, mereka berbaring, dan langit masih serupa dengan yang mereka sukai dari jendela tanpa tirai di masa dulu. Rasi-rasi memang tak begitu sama, tetapi nadi-nadi semesta yang mengular mengurat itu memang masih sama cantiknya. Alfred berbaring telentang berbantal lengan, sesekali menoleh, dia melihat kedamaian yang sama persis antara di langit dan wajah Natalya.

“Apakah itu Sirius?” dia membuka pembicaraan, menunjuk asal-asalan.

“Entahlah. Aku tak pernah hafal nama bintang.” Natalya merentangkan kelima jarinya, menyaksikan langit terbelah menjadi puzel di sela-selanya. “Kautahu aku begitu bodoh dalam hal itu.”

“Dan aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa orang menamai rasi ini seperti, misalnya, pemburu, kendi tumpah, kalajengking. Atau banteng dan anak kembar. Aku tidak pernah melihat bentuk itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat satu bentuk yang sama dalam dua kali. Mengapa mereka bisa, ya?”

Natalya menatapnya seperti cuma dia masa depannya. “Mereka juga akan bertanya mengapa kau bisa menyebutkan pasal tertentu saat buku konstitusi dasar dibuka secara acak.”

Kekeh tak jenaka. “Dan orang akan bertanya padamu mengapa kau bisa menggambar sebuah ruang yang tak pernah orang lain lihat sebelumnya, di manapun.”

Natalya menggenggam udara. Mencoba menangkap bintang secara imajiner dan berharap bisa menghamburkannya di sisi lain. Tak adil jika hanya ramai di satu garis, dan sepi di tempat lain. Tetapi bagaimanapun, dia _Jalur_. _Jalur Susu_. Selalu ada tepi untuk jalur.

“Semua orang punya pertanyaan untuk satu-sama lain,” Natalya menyimpulkan. “Karena manusia memang tak pernah benar-benar sama, segampang itu.”

“Mm.” Alfred menggamit jemari Natalya dan menggenggamnya di atas rumput. “Aku merasa seperti anak SMA lagi. Hei, sudah berapa tahun?”

“Sepuluh.”

“Dan sepuluh tahun lalu, atau lebih, aku tak menyangka bahwa si pemurung dan galak di sudut kelas berhasil menjadi peraih nilai tertinggi ketiga seantero sekolah.”

“Dan si mulut besar ternyata menang lomba debat se-Amerika Serikat.”

Alfred tergelak keras. “Yang terpenting saat itu adalah, menjadi nyaring dan jawablah sepanjang dan serumit mungkin. Berbelit-belit.”

“Dan aku menikahi orang itu.”

Alfred berputar dan menghadap lawan bicaranya. “Kita bukan orang istimewa, Nat. Aku bukan orang cerdas, aku penuh omong kosong, aku bukan anak baik. Kau juga bukan anak baik. Kau galak dan keras. Kita bukan individu yang terbaik di jenisnya.” Ia membawa tangan mereka ke ruang di antara mereka berdua. “Dan mungkin ... karena hal itulah, seandainya kita punya anak sekalipun, kita tidak akan bisa membesarkannya menjadi orang yang hebat seperti yang pernah kita harapkan. Karena dari awal, kita bukan orang yang baik.”

Kesunyian itu tiba-tiba terasa seperti membunuh Alfred.

“Oh, maaf, maaf harus membawa topik ini lagi—aku tahu aku bodoh, Nat—mari kita bicarakan hal lain—”

“Aku tahu.” Natalya mengangkat tangannya yang lain. “Barangkali memang seperti itu, ‘kan?”

Alfred bergeser. “Mungkin.” Dan ia bergelung di sisi Natalya. “Terima kasih telah menjadi si Kelinci Liar-ku.”

* * *

Natalya tak biasanya begitu peduli pada klien, hanya membatasi semuanya dalam lingkup kerja, sapaan formal, dan selesai. Kontak hanya sesekali, jikalau ada, hanya menanyakan kabar.

Namun untuk klien yang satu ini, ia menganggapnya lebih dari biasa. Dia pernah mendanai proyek pribadi Natalya dan memberinya banyak masukan. Istrinya juga kenalan Alfred, pernah menggunakan firma hukumnya untuk mengurus sengketa pajak di kampung halamannya di Idaho.

Klien itu sakit, katanya, dan Natalya menyempatkan diri datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguknya. Alfred menyusul, katanya, karena ia masih punya sesuatu untuk diselesaikan.

Kadang-kadang, belakangan ini, rumah sakit memberikan gelenyar yang sama tak menyenangkannya setiap kali Natalya melangkah. Dia menolak menyebut dirinya trauma, atau memiliki kenangan buruk atas ini, yang pada nyatanya sama sekali tidak ada. Tetapi tetap ada hal yang membuat tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat gumpalan besar.

Ia melewati lorong di mana satu-dua orang ibu hamil didampingi suaminya, berjalan pelan-pelan di tepian. Ia pernah membacanya di suatu kesempatan bahwa hal itu bisa menolong kelahiran.

Di satu sisi lain, setelah berbelok, anak-anak kecil di gendongan membuat ia menggenggam tali tasnya di bahu kanan kuat-kuat.

Natalya menunduk, untuk suatu hal yang tak bisa ia baca sendiri.

* * *

Saat pulang ia pun mengekor Alfred. Sejenak ragu menatap tangan Alfred yang terayun santai, tetapi Natalya kemudian meraihnya. Alfred hanya menoleh sesaat, tersenyum seakan ini adalah hal biasa.

Di bagian terdepan, Alfred sengaja berhenti untuk mencari celah di antara orang-orang yang keluar-masuk dengan bergegas.

Sebuah ambulans melaju masuk ke dalam area pekarangan, membelok mendadak ke unit gawat darurat, dan dalam pemandangan sekejapan mata itu terlihat seorang anak dikeluarkan dari pintu belakang, masker oksigen menempel di wajah mungilnya dan ia menutup mata.

Natalya menoleh pada Alfred yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tak ada yang sadar mereka mencengkeram tangan satu sama lain.

“Kita tidak siap untuk hal seperti itu, ‘kan, Nat? Ya ‘kan?”

Natalya mengangguk. “Barangkali itulah alasannya.”

* * *

Alfred mengunjungi partner luar negerinya di Jepang, Natalya menyusul setelah menyelesaikan satu desain tepat di hari garismatinya. Hanya dengan satu ransel dan satu tas tangan, ia datang dengan ajakan,

“Bagaimana kalau kita naik kereta dari selatan ke utara?”

Dan mereka, melempar diri mereka ke dalam sebuah kebebasan, melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Sambil melewati sebuah desa tenang dengan kereta cepat yang membuat mereka berdua kadang tak leluasa mengamati sekitar, Natalya jadi lebih banyak bicara.

“Aku hanya kurang menyukai suatu gagasan ... tentang membesarkan anak untuk merawat kita sendiri di masa tua.”

“Hm, ada yang berpikir seperti itu?”

“Di suatu tempat di luar sana.” Natalya menelengkan kepala sambil menopangnya. “Aku ingin membesarkan seorang manusia untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bukan untuk menjadi milikku.”

“Membesarkannya tanpa pamrih, yakinkah?”

“Bagaimanapun, dia adalah seorang manusia. Dia memiliki DNA kita tetapi dia adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia memiliki hidupnya sendiri.”

Alfred merapatkan jaketnya. Suhu di dalam kereta terasa semakin mendingin saja. “Budaya kita memang mengantarkan kita pada individualisme. Namun semua orang berhak menentukan pilihannya sendiri, hn?”

Natalya menyilangkan kaki. Alfred memandangnya, menemukan satu pertanyaan.

“Bagaimana jika kita tidak bisa memilikinya sama sekali?” menguji, ia masih memikirkan perasaan Natalya, tetapi ia tahu mana yang terbaik.

Natalya dengan mudah menjawab, bahkan bibirnya nyaris melengkung; tipis. “Aku siap.”

Alfred tersenyum bangga.

* * *

“Hei.” Alfred menekuri kalender sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia bahkan harus mengangkat benda itu ke depan matanya yang tidak sedang menggunakan alat bantu untuk memastikan. “Benar. Tujuh belas Oktober. Hari ini jadwal rutinmu ke ginekolog, ‘kan, Nat?”

Natalya muncul dari kamar. Tak berkata apa-apa, dia juga menghampiri kalender yang diletakkan kembali ke nakas di ruang tengah itu. Cukup lama hingga Alfred harus menyentil lengannya. “Kita buat janji mendadak, apa bisa?”

Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jinsnya, dia menjawab cuek, “Beruntunglah karena kita sudah mengenalnya dekat. Pukul berapa sekarang?” Natalya mendelik ke dinding meski ia bisa langsung mengetahui di sudut layarnya.

“Setengah tujuh.”

“Baguslah. Masih pagi. Mungkin dia bisa mengatur untuk hari ini juga. Besok aku harus menghadiri pertemuan.”

“Semoga tidak terlalu siang. Aku harus menemui klien baru,” suara Alfred berangsur menghilang saat ia melengos menuju ruang makan.

“Aku bisa datang sendirian.”

Alfred muncul kembali, hanya tengokan kepala, “Tidak bisa. Aku harus selalu ikut kecuali benar-benar terpaksa.”

Natalya menurunkan ponsel dari depan wajahnya. “Aku tidak _selemah_ itu. Aku sudah bisa menerima banyak hal.” Lantas dia tersenyum. Begitu tipis tetapi Alfred memerhatikannya dari awal.

Alfred berbalik dengan tenang dan lega. Juga tersenyum. “Kau ingin teh, Natalya? Aku akan membuatkanmu.”

“Kopi saja. Lebih banyak susunya. Di kamar, ya.”

Alfred memasuki kamar dengan dua mug kopi yang berbeda. Di atas tempat tidur pakaiannya sudah disiapkan, dan ia duduk dengan hati-hati tepat di samping kemeja formalnya,

“Hm?” Ia menyodorkan mug merah gelap.

Natalya mengambilnya dan menutup bukunya.

Alis Alfred bergerak sebagai isyarat, dan Natalya mengulurkan tangan untuk kemudian menyilangkannya dengan tangan Alfred.

Mug merah untuk Alfred, mug biru untuk Natalya. Mereka minum bersamaan, dan Alfred masih tersenyum bahkan hingga wajahnya tenggelam karena mulut mug.

* * *

Natalya mengenal ginekolog ini sejak sebelum pernikahannya. Dia mengetahui banyak hal tentang Natalya lebih dari yang Natalya sadari dan tahu. Ia mengabulkan pertemuan pukul sebelas.

“Halo, Nat, Al. Selamat pagi,” sapanya terlebih dahulu. “Enam bulan terasa berlalu dengan cepat, ya?” Perempuan yang kira-kira seusia Yekaterina itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengganti sarung tangan karet. “Apakah ada keluhan? Sesuatu yang tidak nyaman?”

“Tidak juga,” Natalya membiarkan Alfred menarikkan kursi untuknya. “Tapi aku sedikit khawatir tentang kemungkinan ... kista atau sejenisnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada gangguan, sakit, atau sejenisnya, tetapi tetap saja selalu ada kemungkinan, ‘kan?”

“Hm, bisa kita pastikan sebentar lagi. Bagaimana dengan siklusmu?”

Alfred yang tertawa. Natalya menanggapinya dengan lirikan sinis. Namun Alfred tetap menyahut, “Dia tidak pernah mengingatnya dengan baik.”

Ginekolog itu hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil terkekeh halus. “Kebiasaan. Baiklah, kita cek dengan ultrasonografi saja, ya? Berbaringlah. Aku akan menyiapkannya.”

Alfred berkeliling ruang periksa ketika dokter mengoleskan gel pada Natalya sebagai persiapan. Ia mengamati poster-poster dan bukub-buku kecil juga buklet dari Departemen Kesehatan AS.

Natalya diam saja ketika _transducer_ mengitari perutnya. Ia tak begitu memerhatikan layar. Meski 4 dimensi, ia tak bisa mengerti apa-apa dari gambar-gambar tak jelas itu. Lagipula, tidak ada juga yang diamati dan semua itu tak begitu perlu. Asalkan tidak ada masalah.

Namun ia baru mengamati ketika dokternya mengerutkan kening dan bahkan mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat ke arah layar.

“Ada masalah?”

Alfred menghampiri sementara sang dokter diam, agak lama.

“Bukan masalah,” ia kembali pada Natalya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. “Aku menemukan detak jantung.”

Natalya mendongak pada Alfred dengan kening berkerut.

“Lihatlah,” ia menunjuk pada layar. “Tonjolan ini, Natalya. Lihatlah. Bagian ini, kau melihatnya? Sangat kecil, memang, tetapi ini memang nyata. Dengan ukuran yang seperti ini dan adanya detak jantung, ini artinya kau hamil kurang lebih enam minggu, Natalya!”

Natalya refleks terduduk dan dokternya nyaris menjatuhkan _transducer_ , tetapi ia pun tampaknya terpana.

“Apa, Dok? Apa yang kaukatakan barusan?” Alfred berjalan cepat mendekati layar. “Kami akan punya anak? Sungguhan?”

“Bukan ‘akan’, Alfred. Dia sudah tiba.”

“Ha ... ha ha ... ha?” Alfred menyentuh layar dengan gelak jenakanya. “Sayang, Sayang! Lihat ke sini! Kau benar-benar ada untuk kami?!”

Ginekolog itu tertawa sambil menepuk punggung Alfred, “Selamat, Alfred. Betapa senangnya melihatmu antusias begitu. Ya, ‘kan Natalya?”

Tidak ada satu pun kata dari Natalya. Ia mematung tetapi airmatanya meleleh. Dia seperti berada di dunia lain, dia menatap kosong. Tangannya tegang di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

“ _Sugar_ , hei, dengar itu? _Sugar_!” Alfred menangkup kedua sisi wajah Natalya, tetapi Natalya tak bsia dipaksa langsung melihat ke matanya.

“Memang kemungkinan besar hasil pemeriksaan ini benar,” dokter beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur, dia menuju mejanya tetapi tidak duduk, langsung menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas. “Aku juga sangat meyakininya. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya memastikan lagi. Datanglah ke sini lagi tanggal 31. Setidaknya, konsumsi ini hingga kau kembali lagi ke sini nanti, ya.”

Natalya menerima kertas itu seperti robot. Kaku.

“Selamat, ya, kalian berdua. Sangat senang bisa turut menjadi bagian dari kebahagiaan kalian.”

* * *

Keluar dari ruang _obgyn_ itu, Natalya melepaskan diri dari Alfred dan ia terduduk lunglai di atas kursi merah jambu yang paling sudut.

“Hei, kau kenapa? Apa yang salah?”

Natalya membungkuk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Alfred menyingkirkannya, tetapi perempuan itu benar-benar keras kepala.

“Kenapa? Kau sedih? Kau takut?”

“Tidak tahu,” Natalya menyerah pada akhirnya. “Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.” Natalya berusaha menelan tangisannya.

Alfred menahan diri untuk tidak bicara. Ia memeluk Kelinci Liarnya.

* * *

Alfred menerka mungkin Natalya marah karena ia melarangnya keluar rumah dulu di sisa hari ini, setidaknya agar ia beristirahat, tetapi perempuan itu duduk di ruang makan. Jika moodnya buruk, dia akan ditemukan di samping jendela kamar dengan buku berbahasa Latin paling tebal yang ia miliki. Alfred lebih optimis sekarang.

“Hai.” Alfred mengecup ubun-ubun Natalya. “Semuanya baik-baik saja?”

“Aku tidak percaya.” Natalya berdiri, bermaksud mengembalikan sebuah gulungan cetak biru.

Alfred menahan lengannya. “Keapa kau jadi begini? kau tidak senang?”

Natalya menepis dan ia berbalik. Alfred mengamati wajah Natalya dan baru menyadari sembabnya mata Natalya. Ia jadi kehilangan kata-katanya, apalagi ketika Natalya masih menyangkal dengan keras hati,

“Ini tidak mungkin! Siapa tahu itu cuma semacam—“

“Kau menolak apa yang sudah kita tunggu sekian lama?!” Alfred memegangi keningnya sendiri. "Aku tidak percaya aku harus bicara keras denganmu untuk hal yang seharusnya kita sambut dengan bahagia." Lelaki itu memandangi Natalya sambil menahan napas. Dicobanya menenangkan diri, tak membuang muka saat Natalya menunduk dan lagi-lagi menutup wajah dan membungkam mulut.

Mungkin ada satu hal yang tidak ia sadari. Ia membuka mata lebar-lebar dan baru terbersit di kepalanya bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja Natalya tak bisa percaya pada keajaiban. Dia asing dengan dongeng magikal dan tak bisa begitu saja melepaskan logika dari cara pikirnya. Ia tak bisa membantu dirinya sendiri.

"Tunggu aku. Aku akan segera kembali."

* * *

Natalya ditemukannya dengan sebuah buku Latin di kursi di halaman belakang.

Ia menarik tangan Natalya dan meletakkan selembar alat tes yang ia beli barusan.

"Mungkin kau harus membuktikannya sendiri dengan caramu."

Natalya mendongak dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing tersesat yang minta harapan lebih dari sepiring makanan. Alfred tak bisa tak meluluh. Ia mengendalikan diri dengan tawa. "Kurasa ini yang namanya hormon. Selamat berjuang delapan bulan lagi, Sayang." Alfred mencubit pipi Natalya.

Natalya mendengus kasar dan meninggalkan Alfred sembari melebasnya dengan buku di punggung.

"Ow!"

Tetapi Natalya, ia tahu benar, sudah menemukan dirinya sendiri lagi.

* * *

Alfred tak pernah sebahagia saat ini hanya karena garis.

Natalya dibiarkannya tidur duluan meski masih sore. Dia mengamati garis itu, dua merah berbanjar, lagi dan lagi.

* * *

Natalya melompat ke dalam tamang bunga merah jambu dan ia berkaca secara tak sengaja di kolam kecil di tengah-tengah labirin bunga. Ia memakai mahkota rerumputan dan bebungaan lalu ia menyentuhnya, mengambil salah satu bunga dari kepalanya. Wangi.

Ia menerbangkannya. Menerima sehelai dandelion sebagai balasan dan, tiba-tiba saja, hujan gerimis.

Ia mendengar musik harpa dan seekor kelinci mungil melompat ke dalam pelukannya.

Natalya membuka mata dan di sisinya Alfred belum tidur. Masih membaca sesuatu di ponselnya.

_How to be a good father._

* * *

"Kurang lebih delapan atau sembilan minggu, Natalya. Ini bukan mimpi, tenang saja."

Hari terakhir bulan Oktober, menjelang akhir musim gugur, Natalya masih belum bisa menginterpretasi dunia sebagai dunia sungguhan. Ia masih tenggelam.

Tetapi selalu ada Alfred yang tetap membuatnya timbul di permukaan.

"Dia akan lahir di musik panas, Nat, apa bahasa ibumu untuk musim itu?"

Dia tidak bermimpi.

* * *

Natalya sedang melukis lingkaran-lingkaran aneh di atas bantal Alfred ketika Alfred menaiki tempat tidur.

"Butuh sesuatu?"

Gelengan.

"Teh?"

Geleng lagi.

"Susu?"

Lagi-lagi, sama.

"Aku?" Alfred menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil nyengir.

Natalya mendengus tak ramah.

Alfred berbaring menghadap Natalya. "Katakan saja."

"Tidak ada."

"Mmmm." Alfred mengangkat tangannya ke antara mereka. "Kau siap?"

"Ini bukan seperti melompat ke dalam air atau melakukan _bungee jumping_ , tahu."

"Siapa yang menyamakan?" Alfred mendekat. "Sekarang, satu tambah satu," lalu jari manis ikut berdiri, "menjadi tiga, ya?"

Natalya memutar bola mata. "Klasik."

"Kira-kira ... di perkiraan waktu konsepsi itu, kita berada di mana? Sedang liburan? Atau? Aku penasaran."

"Rutinitas seperti biasa. Aku masih ingat. Tidak ada yang istimewa."

"Ah, begitukah?"

Natalya mengembuskan napas dengan berisik.

Gelak renyah. "Kita sudah membicarakan hal semacam ini terus-menerus selama dua minggu. Mari bicarakan hal lain saja." Alfred berbaring telentang lalu menyilangkan tangannya di bawah kepala. "Hari ini aku menolak seorang klien yang brengsek. Dia ingin aku memenangkan kasusnya padahal dia jelas-jelas salah dan jika aku membantunya, hanya akan memburukkan reputasiku."

"Hari ini aku diminta membuat sesuatu yang klasik. Ala era Victoria."

Mereka saling memandang setelah diam cukup lama.

"Aurora. Matahari terbit. Nama yang bagus." Natalya menyentuh pinggang Alfred.

Dan Alfred terkekeh ringan. "Kita memang tak bisa berhenti, ya?"

Natalya memejamkan mata dan berkata, "Mengapa harus berhenti?"

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: saya ... sebenarnya terinspirasi dari suatu cerita di dunia nyata. and then ... saya riset sampe ke dunia ultrasonografi segala (....) (khususnya; how old your baby is when it’s showing sign of heartbeat lol. rerata sih menjawab paling dini enam minggu so here it goes). 
> 
> sekadar info, alfred punya firma hukum dan natalya arsitek. kayanya belum pernah bikin pairing dengan profesi ini so yeahahahah. 
> 
> sebenernya (adu bole bilang ngga sih kebanggaan diri sendiri dalam suatu karya adu ini narsis ga); bagian yang saya suka itu adalah tentang ketidaksukaan alfred dan natalya pada astronomi. gini lho; saya kan paling suka astro dan suka banget masukin elemen itu sebagai kesukaan dari tokoh-tokoh au saya—tetapi, di sini berbeda. saya menulis kontradiksi dari kesukaan saya yang utama. saya semacem menghindarkan diri dari that-so-called-self-insert dan bisa ‘melihat dari sisi lain’. guess that this is another ‘art’ of writing. yea.
> 
> o ya soal urolog. saya baru tahu (atau inget? karena dulu juga pernah baca fik tentang pemeriksaan kualitas sperma) bahwa yang melakukan tes sperma itu adalah urolog a.k.a. dokter spesialis urogenital ahahah— (dan prosedur tes serta prasyaratnya itu ... wow internet breaks the boundary of ignorance ya hahahah).  
> oke, terima kasih telah membaca dan sepertinya anda mengetahui mengapa saya menaruh ini di rate m ehe many thanks! o/


End file.
